Unwanted Responsiblities
by Lets Do That Again
Summary: The Gods (and Angel) of Universe 7 set up an impromptu meeting with the rulers of Homeworld. One-Shot


Unwanted Responsibilities

 **DragonBall (and all its incarnations) are the property of Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, and TOEI Animation.**

 **Steven Universe is property of Cartoon Network**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

 _ **Line Break**_

Beerus let out a loud yawn, "Remind me why we're traveling this far out," he stated as he stared outside the magic box Whis whipped up to travel between universes.

Whis sent a small smirk towards the lanky, purple cat, "Because it is a mandate straight from Zen-Oh-sama!"

Beerus cringed, remembering that meeting.

 _ **Days Ago**_

Beerus and the other Gods of Creation and Destruction waited anxiously for the meeting to begin—though all the Angels were chatting amicably with one another, seemingly ignorant of the tension permeating the room, _"Probably because their lives might not be on the line…ever_ ," Beerus groused internally.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in between all of them. The figure, the Grand Priest to the Omni-King, inclined his head slightly. "Greetings everyone, I'm glad you could all make it today," he said cordially.

The Gods and Angels all replied in turn. Then Mosco, the robot God of Universe 3, tilted its head, eye blinking red.

"Yes," Mosco's Angel, Campari, translated, "Where are the Omni-Kings?"

The Grand Priest smiled, "Ah! They are too engrossed with reviewing the events of the 'Tournament of Power'".

The Gods mumbled amongst themselves, it was a very flashy event.

The Grand Priest lightly clapped his hands together, "Now," he said in a more serious voice. "As you know, the winners of the tournament wished for the universes that Zen-Oh-sama and Zen-Oh-sama destroyed to be brought back".

"Thankfully," more than a few Gods muttered.

"However," all attention was swiftly brought back to the Grand Priest, "There was an unforeseen consequence".

24 pairs of eyes widened at that. "What do you mean?" Whis queried.

"Look for yourself," the Grand Priest said as he waved his hands in front of him.

Slowly, two-by-two, projections of their Universes formed in the air. More than a few brows raised as this went on, nothing seemed out of the ordinary so far. Then, a thirteenth and fourteenth universe formed after twelfth.

A hush fell over the group as eighteen orbs floated in front of them.

Champa rubbed his eyes, looked back at the orbs, then rubbed his eyes again, "No way".

To his side, Beerus heard Shin whisper, "The other six universes…"

The Grand Priest nodded solemnly, "Yes," he smirked, "It would appear the dragon was very literal regarding the wish". He then turned his gaze to the Gods, rather six sets of them, "Thankfully, I have an idea as to how to go about solving this problem".

 _ **Present**_

Beerus hummed, scratching his ear, "At least I know Champa's been saddled with this as well…though his universe seems much more appealing".

"Now, now," Whis gently chided, "This one could be fun as well".

Beerus snorted, "What's so fun about a bunch of sentient rocks?"

Shin coughed into his hands, "Regardless, we need to do a better job watching over this universe than we did Universe 7".

Beerus narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean 'we'?"

Shin reciprocated with a similarly aggravated look, "I think it's safe to say we both dropped the ball when it came to dealing with the evils that plagued Universe 7".

Beerus said nothing, though Whis nodded his head, "Yes, if you," he pointed Beerus, who shrugged, "weren't so lazy, Majin Buu would not have decimated the Supreme Kais, and so many problems would simply not exist".

Beerus tilted his head, "But Earth and all its delicacies might not exist, had I interfered all those years ago".

Whis gasped, then cupped his chin with his free hand, "I hadn't thought of that".

Shin slumped his shoulders.

Suddenly, Whis perked his head up, "Ah! We're here".

Their box stopped in an instant, and they found themselves floating in space. Beerus stretched his arms upward, cracking his back, "So, where to first?"

Whis frowned, then pointed his staff to his left, "That planet with those strange gem creatures is over there".

"That's the civilization that is trying to dominate the rest of this universe, correct?"

Whis nodded, already moving them towards the planet, "Correct, it's the hub of their empire".

Beerus crossed his arms, "Then let's go already. I want to visit as many planets as possible, see how good their food is".

Whis frowned, "Well, Beerus-sama, I doubt this world has any good food, all its inhabitants are gemstones after all".

Beerus glared in the direction of the planet, "Then why are we even bothering?"

"Do you want to disappoint Zen-Oh-sama?"

Beerus flinched.

A thin smile wormed its way onto Shin's face, "Then you can bear it for the time being".

Whis huffed, "We'll be at the seat of this empire in three…two…one".

 _ **Line Break**_

Yellow Diamond scowled, "We don't have time for this!"

Her blue contemporary glared at her, "Well I say we make time! Why were you so quick to call for Rose Quartz's death? Did that Zircon have a point?!"

Yellow Diamond grit her teeth, and was about to retort, when a voice interrupted her.

"Hello there".

The two Diamonds (and their Pearls) whirled their heads towards the unfamiliar voice. Yellow and Blue Diamond looked at the three figures with incredulous anger and curiosity respectively (though Blue Diamond looked a bit peeved as well).

Yellow Diamond stomped forward, glaring down at the three individuals, "What are you doing here?! Don't you know we're in the middle on something?!"

The one in the middle, a thin, purple being (that looked like one of the creatures from Earth) wearing a large multi-colored collar, and loose blue pants, snorted, "Awfully loud, aren't you?"

The purple creature's—a feline, Yellow Diamond suddenly remembered—tail twitched, before it turned to look at one of its companions, a shorter being, with a lighter purple skin tone and white hair styled in a tall mohawk. The smaller creature sighed, before stepping forward. "We apologize for the intrusion".

At that, Blue Diamond stepped forward, "I am sorry," she said in her usual calm tone, "but we were in the middle of a very important meeting".

The shorter being nodded its head, "I'm sure, but this is of greater importance".

Yellow Diamond grit her teeth, "Enough of this!" she yelled, shoving an arm forward, hand outstretched. Bolts of energy shot out from her fingertips, arcing towards the three beings. However, to her immense shock, they did not even flinch. She scowled, pouring more power into her attack, but still—to the gems' growing shcok—no reaction.

Soon enough, Yellow Diamond stopped, doubling over in exhaustion. Blue Diamond and their respective Pearls were frozen, stuck between fear of these strange creatures, and wanting to check on Yellow Diamond.

The middle creature growled lowly, before crossing its arms behind its back. The taller creature on its right, with blue skin, tall white hair, and holding a strange staff, smiled down on the middle one, "Holding in your temper, rather impressive, Beerus-sama".

The middle creature—what sort of name was Beerus-sama?—merely turned to look at the smallest creature, "Well, get on with it".

The smallest creature simply nodded, "My name is Shin, God of Creation". He then pointed to his companions, "And this is Beerus, God of Destruction," the feline narrowed its eyes, "and Whis, our Angel attendant," the Angel smiled, sending the four gems a small wave.

Blue Diamond, after helping Yellow Diamond regain her footing (though she was still heaving, her face was set in a deep glower), looked down on the three now-named creatures. Setting aside her trepidation, she asked, "Gods, what do you mean?"

Shin frowned, "To be brief, we—myself and Beerus—are meant to oversee and guide the denizens of this universe down a just and proper path".

Blue Diamond frowned, "And what does that mean?"

Shin hummed, "That depends, however, based on what we already know of your civilization, our first step will be along the lines of ending your galactic conquests".

Blue Diamond blinked, "What?"

Shin sighed, "Stop taking over planets".

"Now wait just a minute!" Yellow Diamond bellowed, having finally regained her bearings. "I don't care what you 'gods' say! We are two of the three leaders of The Great Diamond Authority, and I for one will not stand for this—!" She was cut off, as a large gust of wind knocked her on her back.

She lifted her head, or tried to at any rate. She noted with alarm that Blue Diamond was forced to the ground as well, and their pearls lay in crumpled, unconscious heaps.

With a shallow breath, she turned to look at the three creatures. Her eyes eidened in fear at the sight of Beerus, who was glowing with power, floating high in the air, glaring down at her and Blue Diamond.

After a moment, Beerus smirked, and the glow vanished. Suddenly, the pressure surrounding the two Diamonds dissipated, and Beerus floated back to the ground. "As you can no doubt surmise, it's in your best interest to listen to my counterpart, otherwise," he sent the two Diamonds a smile which sent shivers to the cores of their very beings, "You'll have to deal with me".

Shin glared lightly at his companion, which Beerus noticed. "Oh, don't give me that look," he glanced over his shoulder, "If we're going to establish ourselves in this universe, we need to show these people their place".

Shin kept his glare up for another moment, before closing his eyes with a sigh. "No matter, let's find the next civilization".

The Angel, Whis, finally spoke up, "The closest place is a planet known as Earth".

Beerus and Shin each cocked a brow, "Another one?" the both enquired.

"Indeed".

Beerus scratched his chin, "I wonder if their food is as good as our Earth's".

Whis smiled, "Well, there's only one way to find out". He then tapped the ground with his staff, and in the blink of an eye, they vanished, leaving the Diamonds to wonder just what was going to happen in the days to come.

 **A/N: So, this was just a little something I whipped up to get me in a writing mood. Hopefully it bleeds into my other stories. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
